The invention relates to a device for moving a furniture part which is movably received on a furniture carcass, in particular a flap, door or drawer, having an actuating drive which is connected to the movable furniture part in a drive mode and which drives the movable furniture part, and having a sensor device which is connected to the actuating drive for controlling the actuating drive. The invention further comprises a piece of furniture provided with such a device.
It is already known to drive furniture parts movably received in a furniture carcass of a piece of furniture in a movable manner by means of an actuating drive. There are further known sensor devices, by means of which a detection of physical variables necessary for controlling the movement of the movable furniture part can be detected. The sensor device may be configured in such a manner that it communicates with the actuating drive so that the actuating drive can be controlled in accordance with a control signal established, whereby the movement of the movable furniture part can ultimately be controlled.